Moonrise
by Moonrise123
Summary: 15 years ago Quil's entire reason for living was taken from him. After years of fruitless searching, he joined friend and pack mate Jacob Black at Laguna Creek University in Alaska. Little does he know that Claire is also heading off to college. There's just one problem. Claire's name is now Taylor and she has no memory of her family, La Push, or Quil.
1. Taken

"Quil!" Claire cried. "Quil!"

Quil's heart skipped a beat and he tore off down the beach. His imprint, his whole reason for existing, was in danger. It was probably one of those Cullen blood suckers. They should never have been allowed to set foot on the reservation. Why would leeches want to attend a three year old's fairy princess birthday party? The attacker was probably the bronze haired one who always looked like he was in pain. Black said he could read minds. If he so much as touched her Quil would rip him to shreds and toss him into the bonfire.

Quil shoved people and decorations aside as he sprinted towards Claire's cries. Why were there so many people there? Claire couldn't possibly know them all. Why was there so much sand slowing him down? Quil considered phasing right then and there. Sure, people would know he was a wolf in man's clothing, but that was a small price to pay for Claire's safety. He'd do anything for his Claire Bear, including expose a thousand year old tribal secret.

What felt like hours, but was probably only seconds later, Quil reached Claire. She was sitting at a picnic table vibrating with excitement. There was a vampire sitting next to her, but it was only Renesmee. As Jacob's imprint, she had become like a younger sister to the pack. Although she was less than a year old, the half vampire already appeared to be around eight. Older than Claire, but still more than willing to spend a cloudy day doing arts and crafts on the beach.

"Quil!" Claire exclaimed. "I made you wings!" Clair proudly held up the fruits of her labors, a set of pink fairy wings with rhinestones and purple glitter. It was exactly the kind of thing three year old girls dreamed of on their birthdays. Unfortunately for Quill, he was a seven foot tall seventeen year old. Faded jeans and plain t-shirts were more his speed. Nevertheless, he accepted the butterfly wings as if he had been handed the Mona Lisa.

"Thank you," he said with a smile."I'll put them in my car where they'll be safe."

"Do you like them?" Claire asked with a slight quiver in her voice. A day full of sugary snacks, splashing in the waves, and no naps was beginning to take a toll on the birthday girl.

"Of course!" Quill replied, horrified that he'd hurt her feelings. "They're beautiful!"

Claire smiled, relieved that her favorite babysitter liked his gift."Put them on! We can match!"

Quill strapped on the wings and ignored the snickering of his pack mates further down the beach. They would have done the same thing had the situation been reversed. Just last week he'd found Jacob dressed up like a clown to make Renesmee laugh.

Much to Quil's horror, Claire then produced a brand new makeup kit. There was no need to ask who had given it to her. Alice Cullen, who's sparkly skin delighted Claire, was certainly the source of this disaster waiting to happen. Jacob had definitely fallen victim to his fair share of makeovers. Quil would get her back someday, but for now he had to hold still while Claire applied blush and lipstick to his bronze skin.

Never one to miss a golden opportunity to embarrass a fellow wolf, Leah came running over with her camera. "How about a picture of you and Quil," she asked Claire. "Wouldn't want to forget this!" Quil smiled and the camera flashed. It was a good day spent with friends, family, and his imprint. Picture or not he wouldn't soon forget it.

As usual for Quileute parties, the fun didn't stop when the sun went down. People abandoned the water, grabbed a hot drink, and gathered around one of three large bonfires. Claire climbed into Quil's lap and watched the flames dance like the fairies in her favorite Tinker Bell movie. She paid no mind to the far off howls in the woods. As always, Quil was right there to protect her. Vampires, witches, and monsters were of little concern for a girl with a werewolf bodyguard.

Far sooner than Quil would have liked, it was time for the youngest guests to turn in for the night. He picked up Claire and went to look for her parents. He found her mother, Anna, trying to shove what looked like an entire toy store's worth of gifts into the back of her sedan. The Cullens had certainly gone a bit overboard with gift giving. In addition to the makeup, Claire had received a bike, doll house, and dozens of stuffed animals. There were a few chuckles when she unwrapped a stuffed wolf that beared a close resemblance to Quil.

"Hey Quil," Anna said with a tired smile. "Is the little princess ready for bed?"

"Not tired," Claire mumbled from Quil's arms. "Wanna stay and play with Nessie and Quil." Claire yawned and snuggled into Quil's chest. Try as she might, keeping her eyes open was an impossible task.

Anna grinned and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "You can play tomorrow." She looked up at Quil. "Would you mind driving her home? We seem to be running a bit short on space."

Quil nodded. "Sure, I've still got a booster seat in my car."

Being careful not to wake her, Quil buckled Claire into the back seat of his Jeep. At first, Claire's parents had been horrified by the whole imprint business. They feared that the big bad wolf was after their little girl. Quil was heartbroken when they forbid him from seeing her. Thankfully, Emily and Sam talked them out moving to Virginia. La Push would be a much better place to raise their growing family. After a year of close supervision, the Young's had come to trust Quil. There were definitely perks to having a babysitter willing to work for free and defend his charge to the death.

Quil had nearly made it to the Young's house when he noticed the fuel gauge was dangerously close to empty. Not wanting to get stranded in the middle of the woods, Quil pulled into a gas station. He filled up his car only to find that the credit card reader was down. He'd have to go inside to pay. He glanced at the back seat where Claire was still fast asleep. There was a smear of pink pinking icing on her lip and her princess crown was tilted to the side. Her stuffed wolf was tucked under her left arm. It was a sight he'd never grow tired of.

Quil couldn't bear to wake Claire, but he had to go inside to pay. La Push was a safe town, the kind of place where people left their doors unlocked. As a young child, Quil's mother had left him alone for longer in far less ideal circumstances. The service station was only a few yards away. Claire would be just fine sitting for a few minutes in a well lit parking lot. He would go inside, pay, and be back before she ever woke up.

Quil was still in the service station 10 minutes later. The cash register, which predated him by a good 10 years, seemed to be frozen mid transaction. To make matters worse, there was a faint smell of marijuna on the cashier's shirt. Marijuna had no effect on the wolves, but it made the cashier slower than molasses. He didn't even seem to be aware of the pissed off teenage drumming his fingers on the counter. Just when Quil was considering leaving, his receipt printed out and he was sent on his way.

Quil stepped out into the parking lot and his blood ran cold. The spot where he had left his car just minutes earlier was empty. He didn't care about the car, but the toddler napping in the back seat was a different story.

"Claire!" he shouted. "Claire! Where are you!"

Unconcerned with who might see, Quil phased ripping his clothes to shreds. He searched the area, but there was no sign of Claire. He threw his head back and howled. His imprint, the sole reason for his existence, was gone and it was his fault.


	2. A Fresh Start

Taylor hesitated before stepping onto the campus of Laguna Creek University.

Today was the start of a new life. She would no longer be timid Taylor, the weird girl with the scars. She could be whoever she wanted to be. She'd have friends, interesting classes, and a full itinerary of extra curricular activities. Her foster mother said she couldn't do it, but the admissions office disagreed. Taylor was awarded a full ride scholarship and a chance at a bright future. All she had to do was take that first step.

With her heart beating like a drum, Taylor wandered over to the welcome tent. She had her ID picture taken, picked up a map, and received her room key. College had always been her dream. A degree was her ticket out of the trailer park. Now that it was actually happening, Taylor wondered if she had made a mistake. How would she find her place in a school of over 20,000 people?

With her eyes glued to her map, Taylor headed off towards what she hoped was the dorms. Whoever was in charge of printing must have been blind. Was that blur the dining hall or a some weird statue? Was that black shape a lake smack dab in the middle of campus? Taylor looked up just in time to run into a mountain of a man. Taylor and her suitcase tumbled to the ground.

"Sorry!" the man exclaimed. "Didn't see you there!"

"Sorry, my bbbad," Taylor stuttered as she scrambled to her feet. "Wwalking while reading."

The man stuck out his baseball glove sized hand. "I'm Jacob Wolf, but my friends call me Jake."

Taylor shook his warm hand. It felt like reaching into an oven. "I'm Taylor, a hopelessly lllost freshman."

Taylor cringed as she wiped off her dusty jeans. Yet another failed first impression. Jacob, like many former classmates, was probably wondering what was wrong with her. He'd spend the rest of the year teasing the girl who stumbled over simple sentences every time she got nervous.

Jake laughed. "Aren't we all." He furrowed his brow and sniffed the air. "You aren't Taylor Green, are you?"

"Yes," Taylor replied as all the blood drained from her face. "Have wwwe met bbbefore?" How could Jacob know her? Was her reputation bad enough to have spread from Florida to Alaska? So much for her fresh start.

Jake shook his head. "No, but you know my girlfriend, Renesmee Mason."

Taylor breathed a sigh of relief. "Renesmee is my roommate, or at least she will be if I ever find our room."

Jacob smiled. "Follow me, I'm on my way there now."

While most people dread the thought of roomates, Taylor dreamed that the LCU housing department would find her a new best friend. She was heartbroken when she was assigned to a single room. Just when she thought all hope was lost Renesme Mason, a biology major from Washington, was reassigned to her room. Taylor knew next to nothing about her new roommate, but was still eager to meet her.

Jacob and Taylor slowly meandered towards the dorms laughing and joking the whole way there. Although they had just met, Taylor already felt at ease with Jacob. He was kind, funny, and patient when words didn't come out quite right. He was nothing like the guys back in Florida. If only he wasn't dating her roommate. Taylor would have loved to spend an evening curled up in his warm arms.

Jacob held the door open and welcomed her to south hall, her new home for the next eight months. The three story brick building looked exactly like the brochure. Taylor hadn't been able to visit before committing to LCU and was relieved to find that she wouldn't be living in a run down shack. She'd had enough of that before entering foster care.

Jacob led her to room 21 D, the first room on the second floor. Taylor was greeted by a wall of boxes, bags, and suitcases stacked all the way to the ceiling. It was a good thing Taylor's belongings fit in one suitcase. One more box would probably make the floor give out. Jacob shook his head at a mini fridge that wasn't so mini.

"Marco!" he called out.

Boxes shifted and a reddish brown head appeared near the closet.

"Polo!" Renesme exclaimed.

Renesme weaved through the boxes and swooped Taylor into a hug. She stood at just 5'3, but she had the strength of a bear.

"Taylor!" Renesmee cried. "You made it"

Taylor recoiled at Renesmee's high pitched voice, cold skin, and designer clothes. Taylor rarely spoke above a whisper and favored Goodwill over Gucci. Someone in the housing department had definitely made a mistake. Was it too late to get back on the plane and go back to Florida?

Renesmee gave Taylor another squeeze bruising several ribs in the process.

"I'm so happy that you're here!" She released Taylor and held her at arms length. "You don't look a thing like your Facebook profile picture! No worries, we can take a new one that does you justice."

Taylor raised an eyebrow. They had only become roommates 36 hours ago. They had not exchanged any emails and Taylor's social media accounts were under fake names and set to private. Renesmee must have been doing some serious stalking.

Renesmee produced a camera that cost more than Taylor's things put together. She pointed the camera at Taylor.

"Say roommates!"

Taylor stumbled backwards blinded by the flash.

Jacob, who'd remained silent during the entire exchange, saved her from tripping over a Louis Vuitton suitcase.

"Easy there Nessie," he chuckled. "Wouldn't want to scare this one away. The housing department doesn't have any more spare roommates."

Taylor would have laughed had she not been so concerned. School hadn't started even started yet. What had Renesmee done to her last room mate?

Renesmee bit her lip as she scrutinizing her photo.

"Let's take one more, but this time push your bangs to the side, roll up your sleeves. and lose the deer in the headlights eyes."

"Bbbut I need my bangs!" Taylor argued. "No one wwwants to see my forehead!"

"Nonsense, you have a great forehead." Nessie said with a laugh. "Here, I'll show you."

Quick as a flash, Renesmee pushed Taylor's thick bangs to the side and rolled up her sleeves. She gasped at the burn scars on Taylor's arms and forehead.

She sniffed three times. "Taylor, where did you say you were from?" She asked, suddenly serious.

"Ffflorida." Taylor replied as a warm blush spread across her face.

Skipping her morning shower had been a mistake. Renesmee could probably smell the stale scent of trailer parks, swamps, and sun tan lotion. She was probably wondering if it was too late to switch roommates. Maybe the school could rematch her with a roommate who didn't resemble Frankenstein's monster.

"Do you know someone named Claire Young?" Jacob asked as he sniffed the air.

"No," Taylor replied. "Should I?"

Renesmee nodded once and silently grabbed Jacob by the wrist. She dragged her boyfriend into the hallway slamming the door behind them.

Taylor collapsed into her bed, the only surface not covered by boxes. She pulled Qwill, her stuffed dog, out of her suitcase. She tucked Qwill under her chin and curled into a ball. Her foster sister was right, college wasn't for people like her. She should have gone to work at Walmart with the rest of the freaks. It was foolish to think that her problems would be solved by running away to Alaska.


	3. Bad Good News

Jacob wandered out of the dorms and into the central courtyard. He sat down at a picnic table and watched a group of sophomores toss around a football. He wanted so badly to join them, but knew his superior strength and speed would draw attention. Attention was dangerous, maybe even fatal, for a werewolf married to a half-vampire. The silver bullet lodged in his shoulder was proof of that. While Jacob defiantly missed hearing the crowd scream his name, it was a sacrifice he was more than willing to make the to keep Nessie safe.

Jacob thought fondly of simpler times as he watched the football spiral through the air. While he loved his life with Nessie, there were occasional times he longed for the days where his biggest worry was making the football team. How was Jacob supposed to tell Quil that it was happening again? Years after the trail had gone cold, there was another lead. While Jacob knew he should be happy that Claire might still be alive, that happiness was overpowered by fear. Quil was hanging on by a thread. It would crush him if Taylor turned out to be just a girl from Florida with a scar.

This wasn't the first time someone thought Claire had been found. When Claire wasn't found within 72 hours, the Cullen's offered a three million dollar reward for her safe return. They were contacted by a social worker in Oregon, but the girl in her care turned out to be the child of a homeless woman. Another tip lead them to a child trafficking ring in Brazil. Jacob and Quil saved 23 kidnapped children, but not of the children were Claire. As the years went on, the tips stopped coming in and Quil withdrew from the pack. While no one said it out loud, it was likely that they would never find Claire alive.

Figuring that it was better to get it over with quickly, Jacob got into his car and drove to Quil's apartment. Unlike Jacob and Nessie, Quil had decided to live off-campus. While Jacob was disappointed his friend wouldn't experience life in the dorms, he was proud of Quil for getting his GED and enrolling in college. Quil would never get over the pain of losing his imprint, but Jacob was glad to see his friend engaging in life. It would do him good to leave La Push and the painful memories behind.

Jacob knocked three times, but Quil didn't answer the door. Jacob pressed his ear against the door and listen for any signs of life. A human would have assumed no one was home and left, but Jacob's sensitive ears told him that Quil was asleep in the living room. It wasn't unusual to find his friend asleep. Quil's dreams often took him to happier times with Claire. Jacob hated to wake him but knew it was a necessary evil.

"It's past noon, sunshine," Jacob yelled as he pounded on the door. "Time to wake up."

Startled by the loud noise, Quil woke up and stumbled to the door.

"Wadya want?" Quil slurred. "School isn't till tomorrow."

The scent of cheap vodka hit Jacob like a baseball to the face. He pushed past Quil and entered the small apartment.

"What happened this time?" Jacob asked as he counted 11 empty bottles on the coffee table. Quil moved a twelfth empty bottle and sprawled out on the couch. It was time for another impromptu therapy session.

"There was this couple at the bookstore," he said softly. "They were holdin' hands and smiling. She should be like that, but instead, she's gone."

Jacob sighed and sat down in the recliner. A lot of things were hard for Quil. Everyday sights like birthday parties, playgrounds, and gas stations were enough to send him into a tailspin. Jacob should have know seeing college couples would set him off.

"She's all grown up and I missed it," Quil continued. "I wish I knew what she looks like. Bet she's completely different."

Quil reached for bottle number thirteen wedged between the couch cushions. Before he could take a sip, Jacob grabbed the bottle and poured it down the kitchen sink.

"Hey!" Quil exclaimed. "I was drinkin' that!"

"You've had enough," Jacob replied, saddened by what had become of the former captain of the football team. "You need to have something to eat and sober up."

"She shouldn't see you like this," Jacob said as microwaved a family size lasagna.

"What does it matter," Quil argued while searching in vain for bottle number fourteen. "Nessie's grandfather is the one who arrested me."

At least twice a week, Quil drove from first beach to the Makah gas station hoping to find something he'd missed. He made that journey thousands of times and always returned home empty-handed and broken-hearted. August 2, the day Claire would have turned eight, was different. Quil deviated from his normal path to pay a visit to the local liquor store. Charlie Swan, Nessie's grandfather, pulled him over for swerving. Charlie arrested Quil, but let him go with a warning when he saw the date. He wasn't quite so understanding the next time or the time after that.

Jacob set the steaming lasagna in front of Quil. "Eat," he commanded. "When you're done take a shower and change your clothes. There's something I want to show you."


	4. Friend or Foe

Bella Cullen had once called Jacob her personal sun. Though Quil hated the idea of agreeing with a moody teenage vampire, Bella was onto something. Like the sun, Jacob was full of energy and annoying as heck during a hangover. No matter how much you begged, complained, and threatened he wouldn't leave until he was good and ready. It was best to just accept your fate and go along with his crazy plans. The night would come soon enough and he'd wander off to bother someone else.

Quil ate the lasagna as slow as humanly possible. He made sure to chew each bite a minimum of one hundred times. It was rather amusing to watch Jacob's frustration grow with each minuscule bite. Quil finished eating and took his plate into the kitchen. He started rinsing his dishes off with the tiny beads of water coming out of the leaky sink. Screwing with Jacob was way too much fun.

Jacob snatched the plate out of Quil's hands. I'll do that. You go shower and shave." Jacob made a dramatic gagging noise. "You smell like a pack of wet dogs."

Quil rolled his eyes. He was a shapeshifter. The scent of wet dog followed him like a shadow. All the soap in the world couldn't change that. If anyone needed a shower it was Jacob. He smelled like an entire family of vampires. It would take Quil weeks to get that stench out of the carpets. Quil stiffed his armpit and nearly threw up. Maybe a shower wasn't such a bad idea.

Quil took his sweet time showering. Every minute he spent enjoying the warm water was one minute less that Jacob could bother him. He'd had big plans for the day. Plans that didn't include going outside. Sleeping, drinking, and self-loathing were just some of the activities he had planned for that last precious day of freedom. As always, Jacob had to show up and throw a wrench in his plans. Why couldn't he just allow Quil to wallow in his misery like the rest of the pack?

Quil exited the shower when the water went cold forty-five minutes later. He wiped off the mirror to see his reflection more clearly. Jacob wasn't kidding when he said Quil needed a shave. His once neat hair was now a tangled mess that reached his shoulder blades. If anyone saw his bush of a beard they'd assume he was a werewolf. Quil sighed and took out his clippers. Like it or not, it was time for a fresh start.

Quil exited the bathroom feeling a lot worse than he did when he was drunk. Although his scalp no longer itched, the dark clouds had returned to his mind. His soul cried out for his lost imprint. It was like a shrill fire alarm going off in his head 24/7. The only thing that dulled the pain was alcohol. He wondered if Jacob would leave him alone if he found out about the time he'd stolen Nessie's birthday money to buy vodka.

Quil entered the living room and was disappointed to find that Jacob hadn't left.

"Nice haircut, Buzz," Jacob said with a whistle. "New year new you!"

Quil crossed his arms."Are you ready to go?"

"Yep," Jacob said. "Your chariot awaits."

Jacob led Quil out to the parking lot. Once again, he had a new car. It was a bright red Jaguar. So much for keeping a low profile. Even someone who didn't have supernatural abilities could see that thing coming from a mile away. It would stick out like a sore thumb among the beat-up civics in the student parking lot.

"So where are we going?" Quil asked as he hopped into the passenger seat. Jacob buckled his seatbelt and started the engine. "School."

"You do realize that classes don't start until tomorrow, right?"

"Trust me, you'd kill me if I waited until tomorrow to show you what's in Nessie's room."

Quil rolled his eyes. He didn't care about how Nessie decorated her dorm room. Knowing the Cullens, it probably looked like something out of a magazine. She'd have designer bedding and a sound system second to none. Nothing but the best for the baby of the family. Why Jacob felt the need to show him right away was a mystery. Unless Jacob managed to screw up a second time Nessie's dorm room wasn't going anywhere.

Jacob pulled into the student parking lot of Laguna Creek University ten minutes later. Quil felt a combination of anger and fear. Why did Jacob feel the need to torture him? The last time Quil stepped foot on campus was a disaster. Fifteen minutes of exposure had been more than enough to send him into a tailspin. Going to the dorms would be a mistake. There would be happy couples there thrilled to be reunited after a summer apart. Whatever Jacob wanted to show him had better be quick. Quil was already desperate for a drink.

"Laguna Creek University has a great art program," Jacob said as they passed a weird-looking sculpture. "There are classes in ceramics, photography, graphic design, and woodworking. Nessie and I are going to join the drama club. You should come and help out with the sets."

Jacob kept talking, but Quil wasn't listening. He was too busy trying to maintain his composure. Crowds, especially those in open areas, made him uneasy. Smells and sounds came in unending waves that assaulted his heightened senses. It never took long for him to catch a whiff of honey and fresh flowers. He often chased after that scent hoping this time would be different. He was always disappointed when he discovered that the source wasn't his Claire-Bear.

"I hear they're serving real salmon in the dining hall tonight," Jacob said. They always roll out the good stuff while the parents are here. Next week it's back to the same stuff they serve prisoners. You want to check it out later?"

"Sure," Quil muttered.

"Then maybe we could light ourselves on fire and jump off the clock tower."

"Sounds wonderful."

Jacob stopped walking and Quil ran right into him. The sound was loud enough to turn several heads.

"Have you been paying attention to anything I've been saying?" Jacob asked with a stern expression on his face.

"Of course," Quil said. "I'd never ignore you."

"Then what was the last thing I said?"

Quil suddenly felt like he was back in high school. His 10th grade English teacher, Ms. Bunion, was always getting mad at him for daydreaming in class. She'd ask him a question and smirk when he mumbled out the wrong answer. She didn't know that his difficulty paying attention and restlessness were indicators that he would soon start phasing. She became much more understanding when he saved her from spending the night trapped on her icy front porch with a broken hip.

Quil scratched his head and gave what he thought was a safe answer. "Something about Nessie?"

"Not even close." Jacob shook his head. "You've got the attention span of a gnat."

Quil shrugged, unbothered by Jacob's comment. It was a pretty good guess. Jacob was always saying something about his imprint. Nessie was so smart, kind, and funny. Jacob believed having her love made him the luckiest guy on earth. He'd once spent twenty minutes telling Quil about the magnificent way she brushed her hair. Quil didn't fault him. He'd done the same the day Claire learned the alphabet. He hoped Jacob would never experience the deep, unending pain that came from losing his imprint.

Jacob continued walking and pointing at buildings. "This is the library. It's home to over 10,000 books. That's one for every student." Jacob smirked. "I bet Nessie will have read them all by the end of sophomore year."

Quil perked up at the mention of the school's 10,000 students. They came from all around the world. Odds were favorable that one of them knew something about Claire. A three-million-dollar reward would be mighty appealing to poor college students.

"Mind if we go in for a bit," Quil asked.

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Planning on doing some reading?"

Quil produced a wrinkled missing child flyer from the pocket of his jeans. "I'd like to make a few copies."

He smiled at the picture of Claire. Quil knew in his bones that she was still out there. It would be worth using up his entire print budget if he got so much as a single relevant tip

"Maybe later." Jacob bit his lip. "I want you to see Nessie's room first."

At long last, they made it to Nessie's dorm building. Quil stiffed the air and wrinkled his nose. Jacob followed suit. It was the unmistakable stench of a vampire. It wasn't Nessie or one of the other Cullens. The scent was familiar, but Quil couldn't quite place it. His wolf stirred and urged him to rip the vampire limb from limb. He hadn't been there long, but he had a duty to protect the students of LCU.

Jacob's eyes widened. "I don't recognize that scent." he started to shake. " It's coming from Nessie's room."

Jacob and Quil raced through the building at a slightly faster than human pace. They didn't pause for a single second when an irate RA yelled that there was no running allowed in the halls. A strange vampire in Nessie's room was no laughing matter. She was stronger than the average human but was no match for a vampire, especially if she'd been taken by surprise. Quil hoped that they weren't going to end up in another fight for Nessie's life.

Jacob tore open the door to Nessie's room. Quil nearly fell to his knees. The most beautiful woman in the world was sitting on the bed. She smelled like honey and fresh flowers. His inner wolf was doing backflips. Claire was alive. 15 years of pain and suffering were finally coming to an end. They'd finally found her. Life once again had meaning.

Quil sniffed the air. He'd been overcome with joy to notice the vampire sitting next to Claire. He was touching her shoulder and telling some lame joke. Claire was laughing, completely unaware that she could be seconds away from becoming lunch. Nessie leaped out of her bed and started talking to Jacob. Quil didn't hear a single word of their exchange. The vampire was looking at Claire like she was a juicy sirloin. It was the same way Edward looked at Bella when she was human. Quil started to shake. He had to protect his imprint at all costs. If that meant phasing in front of a building full of witnesses than so be it.


	5. Remember Me?

"Quil, you need to calm down," Jacob said with a firm grip on Quil's shoulder. "Let's talk in the hallway."

"But!" Quil protested.

The vampire was inching his chair toward Claire. Any closer and he'd be in the bed with her. Quil let out a low growl. He'd tear that beast to shreds of if he put so much as one finger on that mattress.

"Let's talk in the hallway," Jacob repeated.

It was an alpha command. Quil had no choice but to comply. His wolf went dormant and he stepped out into the hallway with Jacob close behind.

Jacob led Quil to a lounge at the end of the hallway.

"Sit down," Jacob said, gesturing to a table and two wooden desk chairs.

"No."

Quil didn't want to sit down. He wanted to be with Claire. What was Jacob thinking? They'd been searching for Claire for over 15 years. Who in their right mind would think it was a good idea to leave her alone with a strange vampire. She had no idea she was talking to the world's most dangerous predator.

"Sit down," Jacob repeated. It was another alpha command. Two alpha commands in one day was unheard of. Jacob only used them when lives were on the line. He believed it was wrong to force his packmates to do anything against their will. It was one of many reasons why they had left Sam's pack.

Quil sat down. The chair, made for a standard-sized student, groaned under the weight of his solid muscle. He hoped it would break. The wood would make excellent kindling should the need for a vampire barbeque arrive.

"What the hell!" Quil shouted. "Why didn't you tell me that Claire's here? What's that vampire doing in her room? Why did you drag me out?"

"We didn't know for certain that it was her." Jacob looked down at the floor. "We didn't want to give you false hope. The last time nearly destroyed you."

Quil knew with 100% certainty that Nessie's new roommate was none other than Claire. He didn't need proof. She looked different on the outside, but his soul still recognized hers. Every cell in his body was rejoicing over her return. Why hadn't Jacob come straight to Quil when they found her? He had wasted hours getting ready unaware that Claire was waiting for him across town.

"I forgive you for stringing me along." Quil rose from the table. "Let's get back to the girls. We've got vampire butt to kick."

"Sit down," Jacob commanded.

Quil squeezed the edge of the table. The wood started to splinter and crack. The alpha command total was now up to three in less than five minutes. Jacob had no right to keep him from his imprint. Maybe it was time for a change in pack leadership.

"Tell me what's going on," Quil demanded. "Where had she been all these years? Who took her?

"Whoever took her must have changed her name. She goes by Taylor now." Jacob said. "We don't have the full story yet, but from what we gather she'd been living in Florida."

Of course, she would be in Florida. Claire had been thrilled when her parents took her to Disney World for the first time. It was all she talked about for months. Quil should have known to search there.

"Does she remember us?" Quil asked.

"She doesn't remember Nessie and me," Jacob replied "We were hoping some part of her might remember you, but that doesn't appear to be the case. I'm so sorry Quil."

"That doesn't matter."

Quil felt no animosity towards Claire. She was only a toddler back then. It was no surprise that she didn't remember her loved ones in La Push. They'd just have to make new memories.

"Did the vampire take her?" Quil asked. "Has he been keeping her in his lair? Is that why we couldn't find her?"

Quil didn't smell vampire on that night, but that didn't mean he hadn't been the one to orchestrate Claire's kidnapping. Vampires were known to use humans to do their dirty work. A vampire coming anywhere near the tribe would be killed on contact whereas a lone human wouldn't even be noticed.

Jacob shook his head. "No, he was only a child himself back then."

"How do you know that? He could be lying."

Quil had grown to like the Cullens, but still distrusted vampires as a whole. Vampires were known to lie and displayed none of the normal tells found in humans. It wouldn't surprise him if the vampire in Nessie's room was hundreds of years old. Dr. Cullen was nearly 400 years old yet didn't look a day over 30.

Jacob grimaced. "I know because we've met him before."

"No way!"

Jacob had to be mistaken. Once they'd smelled a vampire they would never forget their scent. It protected the Cullens and their allies from being taken out by overzealous pack members. Forgetting a scent would be a catastrophe.

The scent of rotting garbage wafted into the room.

"He's telling the truth," said the vampire. "It's nice to meet you again, Quil."

Quil stood up flipping over the table in the process. The table hit a wall and exploded into a million tiny shards of wood.

"Who are you?" Quil shouted.

The vampire raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow. "I'm surprised that you don't remember me. I'd never forget the face of the person whose life I once saved." The vampire stuck out his hand to shake. "Nicolao Silva, my friends call me Nick. You saved my life in Brazil fifteen years ago."

Quil refused to shake Nicolao's hand. He didn't recall meeting him let alone saving his life. The only lives he'd saved in Brazil were those of 23 innocent children. The vampire had to be screwing with him.

"He probably doesn't recognize you," Jacob said to Nicolao. "You were a human child then. Your scent has changed."

Nicolao reached into his eye socket and removed a glass eye. "Now do you remember me? You saved me just in time to save the other eye."

Quil nodded. The pack and the Cullens spent weeks looking for a safe house used by a Brazil child trafficking ring. They'd planned on attacking at nightfall, but they threw caution to the wind when they heard a child screaming. They broke into the house and found an eleven-year-old boy having his eye surgically removed. His kidnappers had already taken one of his kidneys. Quil didn't like to think about what would have happed to Nicolao had they been a few minutes later.

"Why did you come here?" Quil asked.

"The same reason you did," Nicolao replied. "To learn."

"How did you become a vampire?" Jacob asked.

"I was bitten."

"By who?"

"That's a take for another time." Nicolao wandered over to the window. He watched a trio of girls link arms and skip off towards their dorm building. "I will not cause harm to any of the students here." He turned around to face Jacob and Quil. "My eyes are proof that I only feed on animals."

"Did you come here with others?" Quil asked.

He didn't like the idea of an entire coven of vampires roaming the campus. Even the Cullens, who the pack considered allies, had experienced slip-ups over the years. It could take as little as a paper cut to cause a vampire to lose control. Rush week would soon be in full swing. Alcohol would flow like water. Someone was bound to end up bruised and bloody. Adding hungry vampires was asking for trouble.

"I came here alone," Nicolao said. "I intend to remain here until my age no longer matches my appearance."

Quil frowned. Nicolao hadn't outright denied the existence of a coven. His coven could be close by waiting for a lone student to wander away from the safety of campus. They'd have to call the Cullens immediately. They were attending classes at a local high school. They'd want to know if another coven had entered their territory.

"Does Taylor know what we are?" Nicolao asked. "Does she know she's living with a half-vampire?"

"No," Quil said. "We ask that you keep that a secret for now. We will tell-"

Nicolao cut him off mid-sentence. "Lower your voice. We're about to receive visitors."

The door opened and the lounge was flooded with the scent of honey and flowers. Nessie and Claire entered the room with their arms intertwined.

"Are you hungry?" Taylor asked. "Nessie and I are going to dinner. Would you like to come?"

"Of course!" Quil exclaimed. "I'd love to!"

There was nothing in the world he wanted more than to share a meal with his imprint. Even a dishonest vampire couldn't dampen his mood. The interrogation could wait. He was eager to make up for lost time.

"Are you coming, Nick?" Taylor said, unable to look him in the eye. "I'd really lllike it if you did."

"Yes." Nicolao smiled at her. "What could be better than dinner with a new friend? Especially one as beautiful as you."


	6. Spaghetti and Snide Remarks

Two Native Americans, a Brazilian foreign exchange student, a beauty queen, and a Floridan walked into the dining hall. It seems like a great set up for a joke, right? Wrong. It was Taylor's life and everyone was staring. Taylor didn't feel like laughing. She wanted to run back to her room and hide under the covers. The peanuts leftover from the plane ride would do just fine for dinner.

"Guess they've never seen a beautiful girl before," Nick whispered to Taylor as they got in line for food.

Taylor's cheeks turned tomato red. She'd had guys flirt with her before, but none were half as kind or attractive as Nick.

Just before Nick could reach for Taylor's hand, Quil rushed forwards and wedged himself between them.

"So Nick," Quil asked. "What do you plan on eating?"

Nick glared at Quil. "As I told you earlier, I'm a vegetarian."

"You've never been tempted by a juicy sirloin?" Quil asked.

"No," Nick said firmly. "My commitment to vegetarianism has never wavered."

"Are you sure?" Quil said.

"Leave him alone, Quil." Jacob barked. "His diet is none of your business."

"I was only making sure he hadn't slipped," Quil said. "You know how messy that can be. Or have you forgotten what happened at Bella's birthday party?"

"Quil, enough," Jacob repeated. "Go save a spot for us to sit."

Quil grumbled and left the line without getting any food. Taylor was glad to see him go. The way he was looking at Nick made her uneasy. He looked about ten seconds away from ripping Nick's head off. The last thing she needed was to break up another fight. She'd done enough of that in her last foster home.

"Don't let him get under your skin," Taylor said to Nick. "Some people just don't understand us vegetarians."

"You're a vegetarian?" Nick asked.

"Yep," Taylor replied. "I've been meat-free for the last ten years. It drove my foster mom bonkers that she had to make me separate meals."

"Foster mom?" Nessie said.

Jacob paused midway through filling his plate with hamburger patties. "You grew up in foster care?"

"Yes," Taylor said quietly. She hadn't met to share that information yet. She had hoped for at least a few days of peace before anyone asked about her family.

"Why were you in foster care?" Jacob asked with wide eyes. "Where is your family?"

As if he could sense her distress, Nick changed the subject.

"Come on," Nick said. "Let's go and eat before it gets too crowded." He handed Taylor a plate of her favorite food, spaghetti with marinara sauce. "We can dive into each other's family histories later."

They found Quil sitting in the back of the room behind a large potted plant. They were a good six tables away from anyone else. Taylor would have picked the same spot. If people wanted to stare at them they'd have to work for it.

As the last one to reach the table, Taylor was forced to sit down next to Quil. He was drumming his fingers on the table with a scowl on his face.

"Finally," he said. "I was starting to think you guys had gotten lost."

"All we had to do was follow our noses," Nick said. "The smell of wet dog certainly carries."

Taylor raised an eyebrow. Nick had to be joking. To her, Quil smelled like honey and fresh flowers. It was a pleasant smell she wished came in a candle.

Quil's nostrils flared. "At least I don't smell like rotting meat."

Taylor was again confused. Nick didn't smell like much of anything to her. That was a bit odd for a guy who claimed to have spent the last two days traveling. Taylor had flown less than half the distance he had yet felt like she could use a shower.

"You might want to shower before dinner next time," Quil said. "Your scent is making me nauseous."

Enough Quil," Jacob snapped. "Go get some food."

Quil pushed his chair back and stomped off towards the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with enough food to feed a football team. Like Jacob, he had forgone vegetables in favor of a slab of pork and a dozen hamburger patties. He wasted no time digging into his feast. Taylor watched in awe as he swallowed an entire hamburger in one bite.

"So where are you from," Quil asked Taylor.

"Florida."

Quil beamed. "I've never been, but I've heard it's nice there."

"I guess so."

"Were you near the beach?"

"Yes."

The beach was covered in rock and broken bottles. Taylor spent the night there on occasion when she needed a break from the yelling.

The smile on Quil's face grew. "How about Disney World? Bet you went there all the time."

"Yep."

Taylor worked at Disney World during her senior year of high school. The most magical place on earth didn't feel so magical when she was cleaning up vomit and listening to kids scream all day.

"What's your family like? Quil asked. "Do you have any siblings?"

Taylor had lived in six foster homes in four years. Some were good, some were bad, and others still gave her nightmares. It wasn't something she wanted to talk about, especially with Quil.

Nick once again came to Taylor's rescue. " Where are you from?" he asked Quil.

"La Push, a small town in Washington '' Quil smiled. "It's probably my favorite place on eath. There are deep green forests and beautiful beaches. People leave their doors unlocked and always have room at the table for a neighbor in need."

Taylor was a tad jealous. Most of the places she'd lived in had been trailer parks and run-down apartment complexes. Leaving your door unlocked at night was just begging to be robbed.

"Have you lived in Florida all your life?" Nessie asked.

Taylor shook her head. "No, I was born in Michigan. I've also lived in Tennessee, Illinois, Georgia, and Virginia."

"Have you ever been to Washington?" Quil asked.

"No, this is the first time I've even west of the Rockies."

"I had a layover there this morning. There's not much to see," Nick said. "Mostly rain, hipsters, and tech nerds."

"You should give Washington a chance," Nessie said. "Quil is right, it's one of the most beautiful places on earth. Jacob and I grew up there too."

"I bet it's nothing compared to Brazil," Nick said. "It's home to the Amazon rainforest, world-renowned beaches, and the best food in the world. There's also Carnival, a five-day-long party with dancing, music, and parades. You haven't lived until you've experienced Carnival." He winked at Taylor. "It lines up with spring break this year. Maybe you'd like to join me?"

Quil made a sound Taylor could have sworn was a growl. "Or maybe you'd like to visit Washington."

"I don't want to make any plans yet," Taylor said. "Spring break is still a long way off. You never know what could happen between now and then."

Taylor wasn't sure that she wanted to go with either of them. Carnival sounded like an introvert's nightmare and Quil needed to take a chill pill. She'd probably be better off spending another spring breaking studying in the library.

"What are you majoring in?" Jacob asked Taylor to defuse the tension.

Taylor shrugged. "Three months ago I had to ask permission to go to the bathroom. It seems kind of crazy that I'm supposed to know what to do with the rest of my life. I'm torn between nursing, biology, and chemistry. "

Nick smiled. "I'm also planning on majoring in nursing."

Quil scuffed. "You'll probably end up killing someone."

. "What are you planning on majoring in Quil?" Jacob asked.

Taylor raised an eyebrow. Jacob and Quil had grown up together. There wasn't a chance he didn't know the answer to that question.

"Nursing, like my mom." Quil glared at Nick. "I've always been passionate about helping people. Blood doesn't bother me one bit."

"Your mom is a nurse?" Taylor said. "That's cool, so is mine. I used to love visiting her at work. "

"I thought you grew up in foster care," Jacob said.

Quil nearly choked on a bite of hamburger. "Foster care?"

"Only from the ages of 14-18," Taylor said. "Before that, I was living with my mom and stepdad."

"What happened? Quil said with wide eyes. "How did you end up in foster care?" He started to tremble. "Didn't you have friends or family members who could take you in?"

"Quil! Stop!" Jacob commanded. "Go outside and get some fresh air!"

"No." Quil snapped. "I need to know what happened."

"No you don't," Nick said. "Taylor doesn't have to talk about if she doesn't want to?" He looked at Taylor. "Do you want to talk about it."

"No," Taylor said firmly. It wasn't something she wanted to talk about, especially someone she'd just met.

Quil continued to shake. It reminded Taylor of the old Hulk cartoons she liked to watch as a kid.

"Quil, you need to calm down!" Jacob said."Go outside and get some fresh air. I'll come with you."

Without another word, Quil got up and raced outside with Jacob following close behind.

"What was that about?" Taylor asked Nessie. Why did Quil care so much about her being in foster care? They'd only known each other for a few hours.

"He's had a difficult life. His dad left and his mom died when he was eight." Nessie explained. "He ended up in foster care for a few years before being sent to live with his grandfather."

Jacob and Quil raced past the dining hall and into the woods. Taylor hadn't eaten a single bite, yet she felt sick to her stomach. Foster care was rough for her as a teenager. She couldn't imagine what it was like for a defenseless child. In light of what he'd been through, Taylor decided that Quil deserved a second chance. She'd certainly made her fair share of bad first impressions.

"Hey, Nessie," Taylor said. "Can we go back to our room now?"

She turned to ask Nick if he'd like to meet for breakfast and did a double-take. Nick was gone. She hadn't even heard him get up. Taylor shrugged off Nick's absence and went back to her room. It had been a long day and she was more than ready for bed.


	7. A Visit Home

Unable to sleep, Nessie lay awake counting the slightly yellowed tiles that made up the ceiling of her dorm room. She glanced over at Taylor who was asleep under a pile of blankets. Quil seemed so sure she was Claire, but Nessie was starting to have some doubts. Claire had been three when she went missing. Three was old enough to have memories of her friends and family in La Push. Nessie remembred plenty from when she was a toddler. At the bare minimum, Claire should have recognized Quil. She was his imprint. Time apart couldn't erase a bond like that. Maybe Taylor was just a random girl from Florida who happened to have a scar.

Nessie wondered if Taylor was Claire, how could she have made it to adulthood without someone questioning her identity? Once the news of the reward spread, every person in the county looked at their neighbors with suspicion. Someone had to have noticed a toddler who hadn't been there the week before. And what about her birth certificate and social security card? She would have needed those documents to enroll in school, receive medical care, and get her driver's license. Convincing forgeries were expensive and from the looks of her worn-out belongings, Taylor didn't come from a wealthy family. Why give her a new identity only to let her end up in foster care. Something just wasn't adding up.

Nessie bit her lip when she noticed one of Taylor's feet sticking out from under the covers. It was the same way Claire slept all those years ago when they had sleepovers on the Quileute reservation. It drove poor Quil nuts. He'd tuck her foot back under the covers only to find it free again five minutes later. He worried she'd end up with frostbitten toes. Nessie hoped for Quil's sake Taylor's choice of sleeping position wasn't just a coincidence. Quil deserved to be able to drift off to sleep without worrying whether or not his imprint was safe and warm.

Nessie stood up and stretched. It was time to get some answers. To that, she'd need the help of her family. She grabbed her backpack and tiptoed over to the window. The window opened with a high pitched squeak causing her to jump. She glanced over at Taylor who was thankfully still asleep. Nessie hoped Taylor would remain asleep until morning. The dark circles under her eyes suggested she could use a good night's rest. Nessie leaned over and covered Taylor's foot. Quil couldn't say she didn't try.

Nessie was about to jump out the window when she remembered where she was. While 11:30 at night was far past bedtime for high schoolers, the night was still young for college students. She pivoted and headed out through the front door. Anyone who saw her would assume she was headed out to a party or a late-night fast-food run. Little did they know she was headed home with less than a day of dorm life under her belt.

Nessie stepped outside and took a deep breath. She could spell pizza, fresh notebook paper, and faint traces of alcohol. There were dozens of people wandering around campus without a care in the world. Most were headed towards Jitters, the campus coffee shop, or the Art building where an Indy film was playing. Others were simply enjoying the cool night air and the company of strangers that would soon become lifelong friends. Part of Nessie envied them. They didn't lay awake at night worrying about rogue vampires or kidnapped children.

20 minutes later, Nessie pulled up to her family's house. Much like their home in Forks, the house was made of glass and located deep in the woods. The property had been featured on the cover of _Alaskan Architecture. _It alarmed Nessie to see humans posing for pictures by the fence, but none of her family members seemed worried. Uncle Emmett told her with a mischievous spark in his eyes that it would only be a matter of time before the locals learned it was one house best left alone. Nessie didn't even want to know what he planned on doing this time. She just hoped it wouldn't involve pyrotechnics. Aunt Rose would never forgive him if he scorched another one of her cars.

Nessie hadn't even knocked when the front door opened. The entire family spilled out with shoes on and car keys in hand. Apparently, hoping to speak to her mother alone was too much to ask for.

"Nessie!" Bella, Nessie's mom, exclaimed: "Are you okay!" She wrapped her daughter in a tight hug that would have reduced human bones to dust. "We were so worried!"

"Where is Jacob?" Alice, Nessie's Aunt asked. "Why isn't he with you?"

The Cullen family had been scared out of their minds over Nessie attending college. They'd only agreed to let her live in the dorms because Jacob would be close by. He would protect her from drugs, alcohol, parties and anything else that threatened modern college students.

"We were so worried when Alice told us about her vision."Edward, Nessie's father said.

Of course Aunt Alice would sound the alarm bell the second Nessie dared set foot off campus without her shapeshifter bodyguard.

"We were about to head to campus to check on you." Nessie's mom said.

Nessie was glad she'd made it home before that happened. Having eight worried family members show up in the middle of the night would not have made a good impression on her new classmates.

"Why are you here?" Uncle Emmett asked. "We're glad to see you, but we weren't expecting you for at least two more weeks."

"It's about my roommate," Nessie started.

"Humans can be a bit tricky to live with," said Aunt Rose, giving Nessie's mother a pointed look. "Such fragile, emotional creatures. I wouldn't blame you one bit for deciding to move home."

"We could repaint your room tomorrow morning." Aunt Alice said, vibrating with excitement."I know you said you didn't want anything girly, but I found a comforter that might change your mind. We could also-"

"No," Nessie said, horrified at the thought of another trip to Bed, Bath and Beyond. "I want to stay in the dorms."

"Should I call the housing department again?" Nessie's father asked. "I'm sure it would be no problem for you to switch roommates if the two of you aren't getting along."

That was the last thing Nessie wanted. Her father had already run off three potential roommates. He spent hours going over their Facebook pages with a fine-tooth comb until he had enough evidence to call the housing director and scream until his baby girl was given a new place to live. Nessie was thankful Taylor didn't have any social media. The last thing they needed was for her to be scared off by the raving lunatic commonly referred to as Edward Cullen.

"My roommate is great," Nessie said. It's just... I think she might be Claire."

"That's wonderful." Aunt Alice said. I knew she was still alive!"

While an incredible tool, Aunt Alice's vision wasn't perfect. She couldn't see the future of the wolves or most of their imprints. She'd always held out hope that she couldn't see Claire's future because of the pack's interference. The alternative was too terrible to think about.

"Are you sure?" Uncle Jasper, ever the skeptic asked. "This isn't the first time someone thought they'd found Claire."

There had been false leads before. Some lead to living children and others lead to the morgue, but none of them were Claire. Quil got his hopes up only to spiral out of control when he didn't come home with his imprint in tow.

"That's why I came," Nessie asked. "I wanted to get your opinions."

Nessie was glad for the days she'd spent honing her gift with the help of her mother and uncle. She closed her eyes and started to project the day's events into the minds of her family members. She showed them the scar on Taylor's head, her foot sticking out from under the blanket, and the stuffed wolf under her pillow.

"What about Quil?" Uncle Jasper asked. "What does he think?"

Nessie showed them Quill's reaction, a mixture of bliss and panic. It was the single most compelling piece of evidence.

"If that girl is Claire, then where has she been all these years?" Aunt Rose asked.

"She's been living in a foster home in Florida."

"How did she get to Florida?" Grandpa Carlisle asked. "Why did the authorities send her home?"

"That's the part that confuses me," Nessie said. "She says her name is Taylor. If she's Claire, why doesn't she remember us?"

How could Claire have forgotten Christmas morning with her family and playing on the beach with Quil? It just didn't add up.

"Human memory isn't like that of vampires," Grandpa Carlisle explained. "I've treated many victims of child abuse. It isn't uncommon for their minds to block out traumatic events."

There were things Nessie wished her mind would allow her to forget. Her nightmares were still haunted by the memories of finding human bodies drained of blood and fighting for her life against other vampires. Nessie though about those horrible scars on Taylor's arms. What if she'd spend the last 15 years being tortured? That would certainly overpower three short years of running around La Push with her friends.

"I would like to meet Taylor," Grandpa Carlisle continued. "Maybe I could get a better sense of what's going on. You should bring her over for dinner sometime."

Nessie wasn't sure that was a good idea. She'd brought friends over before and none of them seemed eager to come back a second time. They could tell there was something dangerously unhuman about the Cullen family. Taylor was already so fragile. Dinner with vampires would probably send her over the edge.

"Have you told the Youngs yet?" Grandma Esme asked.

Nessie shook her head. "No. Jacob says we shouldn't say anything until we know for sure. It would be cruel to give them false hope."

Nessies's father nodded. "I agree. Especially given what they've been through with Carly in the last year."

Carly, the Young's fourteen-year-old daughter, had certainly given her parents a run for their money. Sneaking out at night was tame compared to some of the stunts Carly pulled. It was nothing short of a miracle she'd been expelled from school yet.

"Do you think you could get a sample of Taylor's DNA?" Nessie's mother asked. "I could have it sent to Forks for testing."

Nessie unzipped her backpack and handed her mother a plastic bag with Taylor's toothbrush in it. "Will this work?"

"Yes. I'll send it to your grandfather first thing tomorrow."

Nessie knew Grandpa Charlie would be quick and discreet. This wasn't the first time he'd be asked to use his police connections and it wouldn't be the last. At least this sample was human. He'd had one heck of a time explaining why he'd sent a vial of wolf blood to the state crime lab.

Feeling much better now that the investigation was underway, Nessie said her goodbyes and headed back to campus. Knowing Jacob would be famished after a long night of running circles around campus, Nessie decided to stop at Taco Bell to pick him up something to eat. She turned on her phone and was horrified to find dozens of missed calls. Had something happened to Quil or Taylor?

Nessie wasted no time calling Jacob back. He picked up after the first ring. "Nessie, where are you?" he asked, panic clear in his voice. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," Nessie said as she joined the impressive line in the drive-through. "I just went home to let my family know what's going on. I'm picking up food now, but I'll be back soon."

"Is Taylor with you?"

"No, why?"

"Her bed is empty."


	8. At Least He Was Wearing Black

"_And you'll stay there until morning!"_

_The door slams shut leaving Taylor surrounded in darkness. She pounds on the door with tears streaming down her face. "Please let me out! I'll be good this time, I promise!" _

_Taylor slumps to the floor next to her too-small school shoes. She should have known better. Mama's special snacks weren't for sticky little hands. It didn't matter if the fridge was empty. Those brownies were off-limits, end of story. Mama was right to put her in the closet. Taylor dries her tears and stops whimpering. Mama will never let her out if she hears her crying like a "whiny bitch baby." _

_Sometime later, Taylor doesn't know if its been days or just a few hours, there's a light under the door. Beats of sweat run down her face. It hurts to breathe, but at least it isn't dark anymore. _

Taylor woke up gasping for breath and drenched in sweat. She squinted at the alarm clock on her nightstand. The blurry numbers read 11:47 meaning she'd been asleep for a little less than six hours. It was two hours more rest than her body was used to. She looked over at Nessie's bed. Thankfully, it was empty. There was no telling how she would have reacted to her roommate, a girl she'd know for less than twenty-four hours, waking up with tears streaming down her face.

Taylor got out of bed and opened the window. She stuck her head out and took a deep breath. The late-night air was cool and crisp, so much better than Florida where the air was thick with humanity. According to Nessie, it wouldn't be long before they woke up to the entire campus dressed in white. While Nessie seemed upset about trading her flip flops for snow boots, Taylor couldn't wait. There'd be no one to spoil her fun this time.

"Nice night, isn't it," Nick said.

Taylor yelped and bumped her head on the window. Nick was sitting at her desk wrapped in a white bed sheet. How had he managed to get inside without her noticing? How long had he been there?

Taylor rubbed her sore head. "What are you doing here?"

Taylor tried to resist the urge to apologize. Mia may have been an awful student and an even worse foster sibling, but she was well versed in the male psyche. Guys had little respect for women who apologized every time they turned around. It was better to go through life unashamed of your flaws. If only Taylor could be a bit more like Mia.

Despite Taylor's efforts, an apology slipped out anyway. "Sorry. I meant to say it's nice to see you again."

If Taylor's less than polite greeting bothered Nick, he didn't show it.

"Sorry," Nick chuckled. "Didn't mean to scare you." He offered her one of his million-dollar smiles. "I came to invite you to a party."

Taylor looked at Nick as though he had grown a second head. Who would host a party in the middle of the night?

"It's at Alpha house," Nick continued. "They call it midnight toga madness."

Taylor didn't know much about LSU's Greek life. She'd skipped over that part of her admissions booklet. The thought of living in a house with 30 other people seemed like an introvert's nightmare. She planned on spending all four years in the dorms where she could avoid any cult-like "bonding activities."

Nick wiggled his eyebrows and offered Taylor a spare sheet. "Anyone who's anyone will be there. You in?"

Back in the days before Mia wrote her off as a lost cause, Taylor had been dragged along to a handful of parties. They were always the same; loud music, crappy food, and way too many sweaty bodies packed together like sardines. She'd much stay at home curled up with a good book.

Taylor sat down on the edge of her bed. "I think I'll pass this time. I've got an eight am biology class."

Nick frowned and sat down next to her. "Please Taylor, it won't be any fun without you."

Nicks's knuckles brushed against Taylor's leg sending a shiver down her spine. She looked into Nick's eyes and immediately wished she hadn't. How could she resist those puppy dog eyes? College was meant to be a fresh start. Maybe stepping outside her comfort zone wouldn't be so bad. She might even have fun and meet some new friends.

"Fine. But I'm not wearing a toga."

Taylor stumbled back towards her room at sunset. She'd lost Nick but acquired a toga. It was white with pink bunnies which made her giggle. What self-respecting adult would choose sheets like that? It was probably the same person who'd stolen her left shoe. Taylor considered it an equal trade. She was glad to have a momento from the weirdest, wildest, and best night of her life.

Taylor tried three times to get her key in the lock. It seemed like her hands and eyes were unable to work together. To make matters worse, the pin-striped carpet was rolling and bouncing with no discernable pattern. She tried the lock once more only to miss the door by a full six inches. Taylor moaned and slumped down to the floor. She had to be the first person in campus history to get locked out of her room while holding her key.

Taylor was considering taking a nap in the hallway when the door swung open.

"There you are!" Nessie exclaimed. "I've been looking for you all night! Where have you been?"

Taylor stood up and steadied herself on the doorframe. "I went to a party at Alpha house with Nick. It was pretty awesome."

Taylor heard a low, rumbly growl. She patted her belly.

"Maybe later, old friend."

It was a miracle she'd managed to make it back to her dorm room without breaking her neck. A cross-campus visit to the dining hall would be pressing her luck. It was best to lay down for a quick power nap. If she was lucky, the room might stop spinning in time to make it to class. She took a step forward and tripped over the threshold.

Quil lunged forward and caught her before she hit the floor. "Are you okay?"

Taylor was more than okay. She felt more relaxed than she had in years. Nick had been right, parties were great.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." She patted Quil on the head and found his hair to be as soft as a rabbit's fur. "Hey Quil, you match my toga."

The muscles in Quil's arms, some of the most impressive Taylor had ever seen, tensed. "Are you drunk?"

Crap. Was it that obvious?

Quil sighed, taking her silence as a yes. "Alright, let's get you to bed."

The six-foot journey from the door to Taylor's bed was all it took to provoke the contents of her stomach. Beer and nachos made their reappearance on the back of Quil's shirt. Oh well, at least he was wearing black.

Quil took a deep breath and left the room. He was pissed. This wasn't his everyday brooding over the raw hand he'd been dealt. No, this was a firey, all-consuming rage that threatened to loosed his grip on reality. He wasn't upset about the vomit. He'd puked on Jake more times than he cared to admit. The source of Quil's discontent was Claire's clothes, or more accurately the putrid scent that curled around her collar and wrapped around her waist.


End file.
